pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1974 in literature
The year 1974 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *The Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics is founded by Allen Ginsberg and Anne Waldman. New books *Richard Adams - Shardik *Kingsley Amis - Ending Up *Peter Benchley - Jaws *Hal Bennett - Wait Until the Evening *Heinrich Böll - The Lost Honour of Katharina Blum *Anthony Burgess - The Clockwork Testament, or Enderby's End *Robert A. Caro - The Power Broker *Agatha Christie - Poirot's Early Cases *Robert Cormier - The Chocolate War *Roald Dahl - Switch Bitch *Philip K. Dick - Flow My Tears, The Policeman Said *Annie Dillard - Pilgrim at Tinker Creek *Lawrence Durrell - Monsieur *Frederick Forsyth - The Dogs of War *John Fowles - The Ebony Tower *Donald Goines - Crime Partners *John Hawkes - Death Sleep *Joseph Heller - Something Happened *Erica Jong - Fear of Flying *Anna Kavan - Let Me Alone *Stephen King - Carrie *Margaret Laurence - The Diviners *John le Carré - Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy *Ursula K. Le Guin - The Dispossessed *Madeleine L'Engle - A Wind in the Door *H. P. Lovecraft and August Derleth - The Watchers Out of Time and Others *Robert Ludlum - The Cry of the Halidon *Brian Lumley - Beneath the Moors *Ruth Manning-Sanders - A Book of Sorcerers and Spells *James A. Michener - Centennial *Meja Mwangi - Carcase for Hounds *Vladimir Nabokov - Look at the Harlequins! *Edith Pargeter - Sunrise in the West (first in the "Brothers of Gwynedd" quartet) *Robert B. Parker - God Save the Child *Ellen Raskin - Figgs & Phantoms *Ishmael Reed - The Last Days of Louisiana Red *Harold Robbins - The Pirate *Leonardo Sciascia - Todo modo *Tom Sharpe - Porterhouse Blue *Sidney Sheldon - The Other Side of Midnight *C. P. Snow - In Their Wisdom *Studs Terkel - Working *Mary E. Wilkins-Freeman - Collected Ghost Stories New drama *Michael Cook - Jacob's Wake *Dario Fo - Can't Pay? Won't Pay! *Paavo Haavikko - The Knight *Ira Levin - Veronica's Room *Harold Pinter - No Man's Land *Tom Stoppard - Travesties Poetry *Duncan Bush, Tony Curtis, Nigel Jenkins - Three Young Anglo-Welsh Poets Non-fiction *Carl Bernstein & Bob Woodward – All the President's Men *Vincent Bugliosi - Helter Skelter *Shelby Foote – The Civil War: A Narrative – Vol 3: Red River to Appomattox *Jonathan Raban - Soft City *Piers Paul Read - Alive: The Story of the Andes Survivors *Lewis Thomas – The Lives of a Cell: Notes of a Biology Watcher *Joseph Wambaugh - The Onion Field Births *January 6 - Romain Sardou, novelist *April 13 — K. Sello Duiker, South African novelist (d. 2005) *August 7 - Faisal Tehrani, novelist *August 23 - Serhiy Zhadan, poet, novelist and essayist *November 4 — Carlos Be, Spanish playwright *December 26 - Joshua John Miller, novelist and screenwriter *''date unknown'' **Naomi Alderman, novelist **Nicole Krauss, novelist **Joe Meno, novelist and journalist **Ryūsui Seiryōin, novelist **Owen Sheers, poet **Roger Williams, dramatist and screenwriter Deaths *January 20 - Edmund Blunden, poet and critic (born 1896) *January 29 - H. E. Bates, novelist (born 1905) *February 2 - Marieluise Fleißer, German dramatist (born 1901) *February 24 - Martin Armstrong, poet and short story writer (born 1882) *March 3 - Carl Jacob Burckhardt, historian (born 1891) *March 24 - Olive Higgins Prouty, American novelist *May 13 - Arthur J. Burks, American writer (born 1898) *June 2 - Tom Kristensen, novelist and poet (born 1893) *June 11 - Julius Evola, philosopher and author (born 1898) *June 9 - Miguel Ángel Asturias, Nobel Prize-winning novelist (born 1899) *July 4 - Georgette Heyer, author (born 1902) *September 21 - Jacqueline Susann, best-selling novelist (born 1918) *October 4 - Anne Sexton, poet (born 1928) *November 5 - William Gardner Smith, expatriate American novelist & journalist (born 1927) *October 28 - David Jones, artist and poet (born 1895) *December 14 - Walter Lippmann, writer (born 1889) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Evyind Johnson and Harry Martinson Canada * See 1974 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Pascal Lainé, La Dentellière * Prix Médicis French: Porporino ou les Mystèrs de Naples * Prix Médicis International: Julio Cortázar, Libro de Manuel United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Nadine Gordimer, The Conservationist and Stanley Middleton, Holiday. * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Mollie Hunter, The Stronghold * Cholmondeley Award: D.J. Enright, Vernon Scannell, Alasdair Maclean * Eric Gregory Award: Duncan Forbes, Roger Garfitt, Robin Hamilton, Frank Ormsby, Penelope Shuttle *Newdigate prize: Alan Hollinghurst * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Lawrence Durrell, Monsieur, or the Prince of Darkness * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: John Wain, Samuel Johnson * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Ted Hughes United States * Frost Medal: John Hall Wheelock * Hugo Award: Arthur C. Clarke, Rendezvous with Rama * Nebula Award: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Dispossessed * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Paula Fox, The Slave Dancer * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Lowell, The Dolphin Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: Luis Gasulla, Culminación de Montoya *Viareggio Prize: Clotilde Marghieri, Amati enigmi External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year